Cancer Center Administration (9.0 FTE, funded through Institutional support from the School of Medicine and through the CCSG) supports the research activities of Cancer Center members. Over the next five years the Center will continue to grow, following a strategic plan that will guide the Center's development, and will require new faculty recruitment, new research and shared resource initiatives, and the development of new facilities. Cancer Center Administration will continue to develop the administrative infrastructure to support the research activities of Center members and to facilitate and disseminate cancer research efforts through further development of the website and communications activities. Direct administrative services for the Cancer Center include: financial and budgetary support; management of facilities, personnel, recruitment projects and programs;direct faculty administrative support;website design and technical support;and support for computing, network and communications.